


【星球大战/翻译】Knock-down, Drag-out 击倒，拖出

by belindafish123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindafish123/pseuds/belindafish123
Summary: Wedge和Luke走到半路，就透过那群人变换的位置，看到了中间都是谁——Col Takbright和Tycho Celchu，两人凌乱不堪，杀气腾腾，似乎正在打架。





	【星球大战/翻译】Knock-down, Drag-out 击倒，拖出

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knock-down, Drag-out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957950) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 



> 译者注：授翻，授权见原文评论。这是篇粮食文，大概是ep4-ep5之间，卢还是rogue leader的时期，是一个劝架的故事，混合canon和eu的设定。这个长官卢很苏，刚加入rogue的急脾气tycho也很可爱（  
> 这个col takbright是FACPOV短篇集里面那个fake wedge。

“Wedge，快来，我们有麻烦了。”

Luke在办公室门口探了探头，话音刚落他就又消失了，不过Wedge已经跟在了他后面。他在走廊尽头赶上了Luke，在他开口之前，他听见了喊叫声。过了一阵子，他们走进停机坪，看到了眼前的场景。

侠盗中队的大部分飞行员，还有一些来自其他中队的飞行员，聚在一起围成一个圈。有些人在欢呼，有些人发出了嘘声，有些人只是在围观。Wedge和Luke走到半路，就透过那群人变换的位置，看到了中间都是谁——Col Takbright和Tycho Celchu，两人凌乱不堪，杀气腾腾，似乎正在打架。

Wedge心中泛起一阵恼火。不管他们是因为什么打起来，那些飞行员应该懂得要更加成熟。接着他感到懊悔，作为副官，他应该在Luke被这件事分心之前就应该处理好这件事。

“Takbright！Celchu！”Luke喝道，指挥官命令性的口吻让整个中队的人马上立正站好，他和Wedge慢慢从人群中间穿过。

打斗暂时停止了，新人趁机脱身。Luke从Tycho的胸口一把将他揽住，同时Wedge也抓住了Col的后衣领，他们把他俩拉开了。

Wedge无视Col额角上渗出的几乎要流进他右眼的鲜血，还有他愤愤不平的神态，而是用长官的怒视看着这个和他长得很像的人。

“其他人都回去干活吧。”Luke说道，他的声音稍微轻了一些，但仍然严厉。“除非，你们想在这儿听我啰嗦。”  
其他人一边咕哝着，一边各自散去了。

Wedge对着Col挑起了一边眉毛，示意“如果我放开你，你会老老实实站着别动吗？”Col点了点头，不太乐意地接受了。Wedge松开手，退后，抱臂站在了一边。

“怎么回事？”Wedge问道。

“我就问了一下他是哪里人，”Col生气地说道，“然后他说他来自奥德朗，然后我说我很惊讶，因为你们不都是和平主义者——”

Tycho听到这句又开始咆哮，在Luke的牵制下挣扎着。

“冷静。”指挥官命令道，他把手放在这名侠盗中队的新成员胸口，同时按着他的后背。“实在迫不得已的话，我不得不让你们在禁闭室里冷静了。”

Tycho不再挣扎，但他眼中仍充满怒火。“如果帝国摧毁了你的星球，”他冷冷地说道，每个字都如同会心一击，“你也会想把他们杀光的。”

“你刚好说出了我也想说的，”Luke在Col回击之前说道，“我们所有人来到这里就是为了同帝国战斗，而不是彼此。“他严肃地看着Tycho，说道：“Celchu准尉，对于义军同盟和侠盗中队来说，你都是新人，初来乍到，这就是你想给大家留下的印象吗？”

Tycho最终放弃了攻势，垂下眼看着下方，喃喃地说道：“不，长官。”

Luke又对Col说道：“而你，Takbright，这就是你欢迎新成员的方式吗？”

“但是Luke，我——”

Luke抬起一只手：“省省吧。”

Wedge知道，这两个人都不愿意说出到底发生了什么，因为他和Luke也没看到这起冲突到底是怎么发生的。但他和Luke倒是在有一点上达成了共识，那就是，Col喜欢针对他人，这一点是他们直接看到的。虽然这段对话并不像他说得那么简单。另外，在他们对Tycho十分有限的接触中，他们也大概了解到，Tycho是个急性子。他们俩都不能说完全没错，不管是谁先挑起了这段冲突。

Col显然还是很生气，但他最后还是没有说话。

“我不会让你们互相对彼此道歉，”Luke继续说道，“我不是你们的母亲，你们也不必交朋友，但你们是同伴。表现出来，你们再遇到问题的时候，表现得成熟些，用成人的方式来解决，而不是你们的拳头。你们确实需要我和Wedge来干涉的话，那好，保证这种事情不要再发生了。”

“是，长官。”Col和Tycho一起说道，他们不安地互相看了对方一眼。

Luke看着面前的这两个人，然后点了点头：“好，那么事情到此为止。你们也是。”

他转身，留下两个困惑的飞行员站在他身后，Wedge迈开步子跟了上去。

“我们不准备处罚他们了吗？”

“有时候人们需要放弃这种方式，”Luke说道，“我认为这种事情不会再发生了。”

“你是头儿，”Wedge笑了起来，“你肯定得表现出来。”

他们转过弯，回头向办公室走去，Luke咧开嘴朝他笑了笑，一脸的阳光让他看起来还是那个来自塔图因的男孩，而不是谁的长官。”我也很高兴看到这件事如我希望的那样结束。”

END


End file.
